Chibi Spells
by M.orbid Decay
Summary: What happens when Neville's potion goes awry yet again and lands on our three favorite hikaris? Continuation from Tsukiko's story. YGOHP X-Over. No real pairings as of yet.
1. How It Began

_Disclaimer: I quite definitely do not own the first chapter of this story, except for some minor, minor tweaking. I'm continuing this from Tsukiko's story "Chibi Spells." I hope this will live up to your standards. And even besides that I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did, I wouldn't need to make this fanfic for your enjoyment an mine, now would I?_

_Tsukiko: The first chapter is relatively the same, I just rewrote a few bits. So, I hope you'll enjoy the continuation the most._

**'' '' '' '' ''**

"…You must boil for about three minutes before adding the sunflower seeds and then stir for five minutes until it turns green," hissed Professor Snape as he walked down the aisles between the desks and sneered at a particularly clumsy boy. It was potion class for the Gryffindors and Slytherins and they had to make a shrinking potion. However, the potion professor did not like the Gryffindors at all and always favor the Slytherins, who he was head of.

Suddenly there was an exclamation from the clumsy boy as his potion was turning purple and sizzling. It was foaming rapidly and spilling onto the floor.

"LONGBOTTOM! What did you do this time! Twenty-five points from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped at the frightened pupil.

"I…I..I..I'm ss..ss..sor..ry," Neville Longbottom stuttered. He tried to clean up his mess, but tripped over the foot that Goyle stuck out. The potion went flying as it headed to three students near the back. The students were Yugi Mouto, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar.

"EH?" exclaimed Yugi as he spotted the flying cauldron heading for his table. Ryou was wide-eyed and Malik could only think 'Shit!' as the three of them tried to get out of the potions target range. Unfortunately, when they tried to get away they didn't think that the others would run toward them and…

BAM!

The hikaris collided into each other and landed in a pile of bodies. Neville's potion then dived, splashing all three with its purple gooeyness.

POOF!

The potion exploded into a pink smoke cloud that smelled like watermelon lollipops. The whole classroom was still. Slowly one-by-one the bodies untangled from each other, but they were definitely different.

Yugi was more confident, more cocky and arrogant. He had gained at least an extra 6 inches and had gold spikes going through black hair. Also his features became sharper and his eyes red.

Malik was still about the same height with the same tan skin and eyes only slightly darker than his normal lavender color. His hair was spiked up and he seemed more destructive and psychotic than usual.

Ryou was taller by one inch and he not the kind boy they knew. His eyes were narrowed, darker, cold, and his attitude similar to Malik's. His hair was spikier, but what he said was what shocked everyone the most.

"What the bloody hell you're looking at?" he snarled.

Just then a few giggles erupted from underneath their robes. Out popped three adorable heads. All looking like Ryou, Yugi and Malik would at the _wonderful_ age of five. In short terms, they had turned into chibis.

Only one thought crossed Harry's mind with the yamis were out and about, while the hikaris was now chibis…

Hogwarts is doomed.

**'' '' '' '' ''**

_Like I said, nothing much has been changed. But the second? That one's _all_ mine._

Review please!


	2. Blank Stares

Disclaimer: Yes, I wrote this chapter. No, I don't own the characters. :sigh: Such is the life.

Tsukiko: This, I feel, is the acceptance chapter. Whether or not you like it means a lot, considering you are the writer who planted this seed. Yeah, I know. Overused metaphor.

**'' '' '' '' '' '' ''**

The class stared.

Even Professor Snape stared. It was a simple potion. One that was meant to remove acne – at Dumbledore's request. Seems the female students had banded together and ganged up on the old headmaster. He mentally sighed. Everything that clumsy Gryffindor touched turned into sludge.

He shook himself out of his stunned state and snarled towards the three boy's look-a-likes. "Well, what is the meaning of this?"

The chibi Yugi looked up at Snape and promptly burst into tears. The look-a-like snarled at the Potions teacher and picked up the crying toddler. He murmured something oddly resembling "Don't worry H'kari…-stupid pansy teacher… - nrgrrsnarl – Shadow Realm…," and walked out of the room.

Snape looked stunned for a moment and then yelled "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Mouto!"

The response he got was a slammed door.

Snape turned back around to the other two and his eyes widened – just a bit, for he was a fearsome potions teacher – and he took in the spectacle.

The Malik look-a-like was holding a chibi Malik upside-down by an ankle, and peering at him excitedly. "Lookie! This one turns purple!"

The child was indeed turning purple, but he seemed to be… enjoying it? Well, he was giggling like a maniac and shrieking happily when the older one holding on to his ankle shook him…

Ryou's look-a-like, on the other hand, was cursing in some other language as Ryou climbed onto his shoulders and grabbed the 'bat wings' in his hair for balance. The chibi giggled happily, ignoring the pained noises coming from his seat's mouth.

"Bakuwa! I is bored!" Several girls in the room melted at the sound of the chibi's voice. Several cooing noises and 'Aw, he's so adorable!'s' were heard from around the room.

The evil Bakura sighed and plucked Ryou from his shoulders. "Baka hikari. You want fun? We'll go steal something from that baka pharaoh."

"Aw, Bakuwa… That's not vewy nice." The chibi admonished. "Wet's go!"

'Bakuwa' rolled his eyes and muttered something. He turned around to the rest of the class and made a sweeping bow. "And this would be the scene where we make our great escape." He then turned and walked out. Cape billowing and all, even.

There was another shocked silence, and then they all turned to Malik who was holding his chibi over a boiling cauldron of green goo – the actual color the potion was supposed to turn – and slowly lowering him down by the previous ankle.

He felt eyes on him and turned around, giggling chibi still in hand.

"…What?"

**'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' **

_Do you like it? Review please! Like I said in chapter one, this is a continuation from Tsukiko's original idea. _

_See, I can do funny too! This is most definitely an upgrade from all my angsty stuff, no? _


	3. Missing!

**A/N: Heh, finally… I know. It's been written for a while, but I was too lazy to ever type it up. I hope this one ends up being longer than the first two chapters. Oh, and for the random record, this will not be yaoi or shonen-ai or anything, sadly, at the request of the original author. But, I might – ****might – make another version with yaoi in it.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**And… Enjoy!**

**'' '' '' '' ''**

After a few hours of trying to gather the chibis and their counterparts, Snape finally made it to Dumbledore's office. Of course, a few spells had been in order for all the look-a-like pairs were not at all willing to go.

"Unhand me! –"Whatever Yugi's counterpart was going to say was quickly drowned out by a silencing spell. The teen settled for glaring, a small Yugi still in his arms.

Snape rolled his eyes at the childish behavior, however unnerving it might have been. He was the fearsome potions professor – nothing could unnerve him!

The stopped at a rather ugly gargoyle statue and Snape muttered the password with disgust. What was so great about muggle candies, especially these 'pop rocks?'

He walked up the spiral staircase, his actions quite superfluous because the staircase moved on its own. The others followed his at a much slower pace; Ryou's counterpart even going as far as to take a step down for every step up Snape took.

When they finally arrived outside the door to Dumbledore's office, Snape knocked on it rather forcefully and opened the door with a large bang. "Albus! Albus, I demand that you fix this!"

The old headmaster swung around in his chair, slowly for effect, and looked over his wire-rimmed glasses at the highly disgruntled potions master and the three boys with identical chibis.

As was the new trend apparently, he stared. And stared.

"Albus?" Snape mildly went over the idea that Dumbledore had died. It didn't help his position very much.

Said headmaster burst into laughter. He cheeks turned red and he had to hold his sides.

Severus Snape was not at all used to being laughed at, and certainly not by the headmaster. He had no intention of letting it continue. How embarrassing. A fearsome potions professor such as him should _never_ be laughed at.

"W-Well, Severus," he manage to choke out, trying to get his hysterics under control. "As… dire as you seem to portray the situation, I think this is a valuable opportunity for you to learn compassion."

Snape's eyes widened in shock. To risk sounding like a five year-old girl, 'nonoNO!' he wouldn't!

Albus let out another chortle and continued. "Since Christmas break starts… Oh, tomorrow, I shall leave you in charge of the situation."

"Albus, no! I refuse! I'll quit!" He voice kept getting higher with every word, but his threats came to a crashing halt when Dumbledore uttered one knowing phrase:

"No, you won't."

Hell, his threats flew off the metaphorical broom and into the metaphorical wall. He glared at the aging headmaster and turned to stalk out of the room, ignoring the feeling of something not being right.

"Oh, and Severus?"

"What?" The fearsome potions professor muttered scathingly.

"It seems your charges have disappeared."

Snape swore.

**'' '' '' '' ''**

Bakura was having the time of his life. After being dragged to the headmaster's office, he and Chibi Ryou had committed a dastardly deed and had escaped unnoticed.

The deed?

They had stolen Pharaoh no Baka's favorite card – Black Magician – from him, right under his nose.

He couldn't wait until Pharaoh no Baka found it missing. Ah, chaos was a beautiful thing to behold.

"Hikari?"

The chibi stopped playing in the sand by the lake. They had come out there after making their escape.

"Yes, Baku-Baku?" The chibi laughed at his sand sculpture before annihilating it.

It had been of the Pharaoh. Bakura nearly smiled, but caught himself just in time. He said gruffly, "Isn't it nearly time for lunch?"

Ryou looked thoughtful. "Well, my stomie's been making noises, so… yes!" He smiled brightly and held up his arms to be picked up. "Okay, Baku-Baku, let's go!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "You can walk just fine by yourself."

"B-but, Baku-Baku!" He whined, giving the thief the infamous chibi eyes. He stood on his tippy-toes and reached his arms out a little farther.

"What if one of those s-scary girls tries t-to…" He turned the cuteness up just a little bit more. "T-to t-take me? I'll be l-losted f-f-fowever!"

Bakura gave up and sighed. "Fine, hikari-baka." He reached over and grabbed his hikari around the stomach and picked him up, again rolling his eyes when the hikari giggled excitedly.

"Okay, Baku-Baku! Wet's go!"

**'' '' '' '' ''**

The creature tilted its head. Yugi tilted his head. The creature and he were roughly the same height and Yugi was _very _interested in the creature.

"Awe you a due' monstew?" He asked, "What's yew name?"

"Dobby, sir." The creature nodded. "Dobby is a house elf."

"Wassa house ewf?"

"Dobby is!"

"Oh. So you isn't a due' monstew?"

"No, sir! Dobby is a house elf!"

The other Yugi sweat dropped. This conversation was going in circles.

"Why is you wearing those funny clothes?"

"Because Dobby is a _free_ house elf and Mr. Potter and other friends give him them."

"Oh… why does you have a tea c-c-coozy…c-co-cooz…" He looked to his other for help. "Yami, wassat word?"

Yami smiled down at him. "Cozy."

Yugi smiled brightly. "Yeah, that one! Why does you have a tea cozy on yew head?"

"Because I like it!"

Yugi made a small noise of understanding. "Oh, okay!" He turned to Yami. "Let's go!"

Yami nodded and picked Yugi up. Yugi squirmed around to wave 'bye' to Dobby, but the creature had already disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Yugi wondered.

As they left to go to the Great Hall, Yami couldn't help but think how odd his precious aibou was.

**'' '' '' '' ''**

"Sunshine-hikari?" And insane giggle soon escaped the older one's lips. Malik looked up with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes-yes?" His chibi eyes followed his yami's gaze.

A large plant which appeared to be – sleeping? – Dazed, yawned, showing rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"Lookit!" Marik said with a glint in his eye and a wand in his hand.

If you didn't realize, Marik mixed with magic is _not_ a good combination, so when he attempted to use the spell for fire, the result was not what he wanted.

Let's just say, the Venus Flytrap was not at all happy.

It reared back and showed its awful needle teeth and took a chomp out of the nearest plant. Both of the insane look-a-likes shared a look that quite clearly said 'not good.'

They turned and ran, but the infernal flytrap would not give up so easily. It jumped, taking its large flower pot with it.

Chibi Malik nearly got pounced by the irate plant, but in a rare burst of kindness – and the knowledge that if Malik died, he would too – Malik's yami grabbed him by the collar and yanked him away.

"Silly sunshine-hikari… vicious fly-plant wants to eat you." Mari's grin widened and as they ran out the door of the greenhouse, he slammed the door in the rabid plant's… um… face. The demon fern howled and growled and thrashed.

He huffed and puffed but he – oops, wrong story.

Suddenly a large growl was heard. Malik tensed up and prepared to run.

"Oh… um, my bad."

Chibi Malik blushed enough for the both of them.

**'' '' '' '' ''**

An ominous voice was heard… ominously.

The remaining people in the room scattered.

A huge throne came into view. An albino man with red eyes and no nose was sitting on it.

Oh my God! It's Michael Jackson!

Wait! I mean Lord Voldemort! Yes, _that_ evil man.

He cackled and his eyes glowed…or glew… I'll stick with glowed!

"Yessssss… Everything is going perrrfectly… Begin preparing the orcssss… We ssshall attack sssssoon!"

The deatheaters stared at him, wondering why he was crossing fandoms.

**'' '' '' '' ''**

**Eh, sorry. I couldn't help it. The joke ****_caaaaaalled_ to me.**

**A/N: Yes, Voldywarts just crossed fandoms. But I've been doing a lot of that in this story. Don't worry, I'll try to stop. fingers crossed**

**Eh, review if you like!**


	4. Conflict and Confetti

**A/N: Ah, how wonderful, eh? Another update on 'Chibi Spells'! I get to introduce you to Professor Alridge. Fun for me, yay! Alright, um, here are responses to reviews as presented by...**

**(DUN, DUN, DUN!)**

**Yami no Malik:pulls him out of the muse closet:**

**Marik:disgruntled: Wretch.**

**Nyah! Like that works. Now, fool, responses!**

**Marik: Blah. :pulls out a slip of paper: 'To Catskeeper - Thanks! I'm glad you thought so! - Deca.' ... That was waaaay to sappy. Get a life.**

**:biggrin: Next one!**

**Marik:snarl: 'Firechaos - Thanks! Here's the update you requested, eh? - Deca.' ... By the way, Jimmy, where's Deca?**

**Eh? Oh. Sleeping. :shiftyeyes: Yeah. Disclaimer, slave!**

**Marik: Whatever. :walks off:**

**... Damn. Okay. I don't own. Neither does Deca. Unfortunately. Enjoy!**

---

The Great Hall was alight with whispers and rumors. Nearly everybody had heard about the potions incident (as it was now being called) and those who had not heard about it were quickly informed.

Yami was pointedly ignoring the comments flying past him. He offered his aibou a roll.

Marik and his chibi were laughing hysterically, although Malik was just imitating Marik and had no idea why they were laughing.

"Wahahahahaha!"

Suddenly both doors to the Great Hall slammed open and an irate Bakura stalked in, a crying Ryou on his hip.

Shortly after, a smirking Professor Alridge glided in. Yes, glided. He's just that cool. Professor Alridge was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and his teaching methods were a bit... unorthodox, if you will. Why, just last week, they were discussing dementors, and Alridge brought in a real one to show them! Young Harry Potter had been quite displeased.

Professor Alridge was a sadistic young teacher, right out of school. No, not Hogwarts. St. Mungo's University. The first words out of his mouth when he had had his first class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins were 'I don't give freebies. I give heart-attacks.'(1) Sad thing was, when he was at Hogwarts he had been a Ravenclaw.

Anyway, back to the situation. As Professor Alridge glided (yes, glided) to the head table, Bakura sat down roughly, little Ryou still in his arms. Bakura had their wand out and was poking a goblet of pumpkin juice. The yew wand made a funny crackling noise and the juice started to boil.

Yami looked over, worried. "Bakura? What happened?" Normally he wouldn't have cared, but Bakura's light looked worse for wear, trembling and crying softly.

It seemed to snap Bakura out of his mood, because the yami suddenly looked at his hikari and... well, fussed over him. Well, as much as Bakura could fuss in that twisted way he was.

"Stupid -- frr, grr." Snarl. "H'kari, he's just a blasted professor. Ignore him."

Yami was flabbergasted, when had Bakura become so... concerned for his hikari? Not that he would tell the other spirit that... Oh no, he like all his body parts in tact.

Marik, however, asked the forbidden question. "Jeez, thief, when'd you get so nice?"

Bakura snarled as he looked up at the Egyptian... spirit-thing. "Shut up, baka. I'm not in the fucking mood."

"Bakura, what happened?" Yami repeated.

Bakura turned his death glare over to Yami and stated in a deadly calm voice, "Professor Alridge."

Even the once-pharaoh winced at the name. "What did he do?"

Ah, what _did_ our oh-so-favorite professor do?...

_Ryou giggled as Bakura picked him up. The yami look down at the chibi and rolled his eyes. 'I swear...' _

_"So, landlord, how are we going to sneak Yami's card back to him?" Bakura wanted the pharaoh to freak out and then realize that he had it with him the entire time._

_"I dunno, Batura... Are we awmost to the Gweat Haw?"_

_"Yeah, near-" He stopped as Professor Alridge stepped from behind a statue, smirking._

_"I heard about your accident, Ryou. Hm, but whatever will we do with a child?" The dark haired professor cackled. "And where did you come from then? Really, if Ryou is a child, then who are you to have his place?"_

_Bakura snarled. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Oh, I think you do. You called him 'landlord'. Now, why - may I ask - would you called him landlord?"_

_Bakura growled. _

_"Well, I'm thinking about it. I've come to a conclusion too; would you like me to grace you with what I think?"_

_"Not particularly, you pompous prick." Insulting the teach probably wasn't the best move, but at that point Bakura really didn't care._

_Ryou, feeling his yami's emotions, started to cry. He let out a wail and buried his head in Bakura's chest._

"Oh, shut up," the professor said. "Anyways, Mr. Bakura, as I was about to explain to you." Alridge's smirk grew larger. "Usually when some one calls another person a 'landlord,' it is because they are a tenet living in the landlord's apartments... Seeing as we have no apartments around here, does that make him your house? Are you his tenet? Are you, more importantly, a parasite?"

_Bakura snarled as the teacher's already large smirk widened._

"Oh dear, did I strike a nerve? Terribly sorry." Alridge bowed mockingly and walked off, presumably to the Great Hall…

Yami sighed. "Well, I'll admit, he is sharp."

Bakura gave him a sharp glare. "I'm not a bloody _parasite_." He spat the word out as if it was disgusting.

"I know that, Bakura. However, Alridge doesn't." He absently swatted Malik's hand away from his plate. "The problem is, we can't expose ourselves and Alridge will probably make that his personal mission."

Marik, who had been silent for most of the conversation, looked over - eyes flashing. "If he so much as touches a hair on Malik's head, I'll gut him," he hissed.

Yami grimaced. "Yes, well, hopefully it won't come to that."

Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Pharaoh. Come off this high and mighty act. You can't honestly say you wouldn't do the same when it came to your hikari."

Yami, however, never got a chance to reply as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to sit next to them.

Yami had thought it a good idea to tell them about their past and the Sennen items, and the other's begrudgingly agreed. It would be a good to have allies on the right side of the fight.

Bakura growled slightly as his hikari crawled over and sat in Hermione's lap. Yami kicked him under the table and sent him a look that clearly meant 'cool it.'

Hermione obviously didn't mind the child, as she smiled and whispered something in Ryou's ear. Ryou found whatever she said incredibly amusing, and shrieked his approval: "Yes!" She laughed and pulled out her wand, watching as the other chibis suddenly became interested. She turned around on the bench seats and motioned for the children to come sit around her. She picked up a napkin and aimed her wand at it, murmuring an inaudible phrase.

Suddenly, the napkin exploded like a soundless firecracker and confetti rained down on the children. Yugi and Ryou giggled haphazardly as Malik stood up and tried to catch the confetti as it made its way down to the ground.

Ron and Harry looked at the yamis for a long second before Harry worked up the nerve to say anything.

"Well," he murmured. "This is a mess, now, isn't it?"

---

**Deca:yawns: Hey-o, everyone. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this meager chapter up. I grovel for forgiveness and I'm giving out cookies to everyone who actually reads this chapter. A cookie for you, and the person over there, and oh! You too.**

**Jimmy: The fic hasn't died… We just ran into some tough spots, where we couldn't update anything. I'm very glad for those who decided to stick with us, though!**


End file.
